Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF
Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF'http://beyblade.takaratomy.co.jp/pickup/pickup_20120612.html(Japanese: 'ダークナイトドラグーンLW160BSF, Dāku Naito Doragūn LW160BSF) is an unreleased Attack-Type Beyblade, part of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G series. It will be released as a Starter on July 21, 2012 in Japan and will retail for ¥997. It is owned by Sakyou Kuroyami in both the Anime and Manga versions of Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. It is the first Zero-G Beyblade capable of Left-Spin, and as such, will be the first Beyblade to include a Left-Spin Zero-G Compact Launcher. Stone Face: Dragooon Dragooon depicts a dragon, a legendary creature appearing in various mythologies. Generally, it shows the head of a dragon facing left. The dragon's head is different from how dragons are normally depicted as, because its snout is short; giving it the appearance of a lion or a tyrannosaurus. Its mouth is opened with sharp teeth appearing on each jaw. There's also a curved protrusion on its nose and a similar one on top of its head. One eye is shown, in an angry-like manner coloured in solid yellow. Finally, four wavy details appear to the dragon's right. The dragon's head is solid black with silver and red highlighting on a ruby-red Stone Face. Chrome Wheel: Dragooon Appearance Dragoon is influenced by the mythical dragon and it's shown throughout it. Firstly, there is a dragon's head looking left with bright-red eyes, a long snout, with seemingly terrifying teeth, where three are larger than the rest, and protrude to the opposing jaw; a bumped nose is also seen at the top of its jaw. It follows this with a neck curving down with scales. The dragon's right arm lines down and "holds" the white crystal from its Crystal Wheel; four fingers with four claws. Its right wing appears to start with a sharp but small horn and two gaps for flame-like details. It looks like the L-Drago Destroy wheel. Performance and Competive Use Overall: Customizations: Crystal Wheel: Dark Knight Appearence The wheel is a clear white,there is some speculation that this wheel may chave a chain-like design on its underside. Performance and Competitive use Overall Customizations Spin Track: Left Wing 160 (LW160) LW160 is a different variation of it's original starting spin track, LW105 (Left Wing 105). This extremely different in height, and because of more of the height change it means that there would be a bit more speed but also a terrible smash attack. It is the first variation of the 160 track and is colored red. Performance Tip: Blade Semi Flat Other Versions: *'WBBA Dark Knight Dragooon Gold Version: ' Trivia *Prior to being confirmed as Dark Knight Dragooon, it was originally known as Dark Knight Dragoon and caused much speculation with the main protagonist's Beyblade from the Original series. *The fact that "Dark Knight" is part of its name and how it's being released the day after the worldwide release of the film, "The Dark Knight Rises" may have been created to pay homage to the DC Comics superhero, Batman. **This is the first Zero-G Beyblade whose Crystal Wheel's name is made up of two words. ***This is similar to Big Bang of the 4D System. *This may be the rebirth of L-Drago. **Similar to L-Drago is does have a gold recolor. Origin Dark Knight Dragoon is based on the legendary creature, the Dragon. Dragons are very popular and as such, have appeared in many different mythologies and stories, i.e. European and Asian dragons. The most well-known ones were European Dragons and Chinese Dragons. Though today, dragons are known as winged beasts with serpentine and reptilian-like traits incorporated into their design. They are seen in much of media as well as stories and much more. Name origin The term "Dark Knight" can refer to either of these two things. One would be the popular, Batman who is known as "The Dark Knight" because as a symbol, he is the modern-day knight who fights as a vigilante and for the greater good; even if it means going against the authorities. The other meaning and probably the most likely, is the Black Knight. The black knight is a character appearing in various stories, mostly from Arthurian literature who is the counterpart of a white knight. As such, the black knight could sometimes be affiliated with death. Dragooon is likely to be derived from dragon. Though more likely from the popular Original series series of Beyblades: Dragoon. Like Dark Knight Dragooon, the original Dragoon was based on a dragon; specifically, the Azure Dragon of the East, one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations. It was called "Qinglong" in Chinese and for Japanese: Seiryū. Gallery DKD_Preview.jpg|Dark Knight Dragoon Anime Preview $(KGrHqF,!lUE-5KtEGGLBP7-!Qmf4!~~60_12.jpg|Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF Box DKD_GoldV.jpg|Dark Knight Dragooon Gold Version References Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Attack Type Category:Unreleased Material